Team 1: Initiation
Participants Wolf Senju and Shigeru Haruno. Location Initiation Heiwa: - Wolf would release a hesitant sigh that lightly escaped through the opening of his mouth. His hands drooped to his sides in a quick set of motion while his hair danced in the wind due to the direction the wind guided it. "What a shame. Even after all that training with grandpa Nidaime, I still haven't been assigned a team." Wolf said in a aggravated and ashamed tone of voice. Before Wolf could complain anymore, a thick cloud of white smoke conjured itself three meters his right. The smoke, seemed to have slight streaks of light green mixed within the upper top of the dome smoke. A tall, husky, and young figure appeared from within its contents. The figure was fully equip in a tight upper jacket that rested upon him in a constricting manner. The jacket design showed bad stitching upon the sleeves and pockets but made up with his delicate choice of colors that showed damage from the sun's harmful rays that were applied to it over time. His lower half contained a simple charcoal black colored pants with worn out sandals with small holes edged into the side as if rocks or some type of object penetrated its defenses. The man made his way to Wolf, dropping a tightly concealed scroll down upon the upper left section of his thigh before leaving the area in the same manner he joined it. Puzzled at first, Wolf softly grasp the edging of the scroll with the assistance of his left hand before detaching the latch and rolling it's length out completely. Wolf wouldn't read everything but instead skimmed over the contents provided to him, since he was quite lazy at times. The scroll summed up that Wolf was now assigned to Team One under Shigeru Haruno. It also stated that Shigeru wanted Wolf to meet with him at the Third Training Ground battle ready. Wolf paused for a slight minute so he could take all the information in and process it out. "Well then, I guess it's time to get started then." Wolf gazed the sky above him with a huge grin planted on his face. "For you, grandpa Nidaime." About five minutes passed and Wolf was coming up to the entrance of the training ground. - Kare: - A couple of hours ago, Shigeru had sent out a message to one of the genin, Wolf Senju, informing him that he has been assigned to Team One because of Ryo Sarutobi being removed from his team for unknown reasons, but he suspects that his parents removed him from the village's program. Since the team hasn't done much but undergo their evaluation, he didn't bother trying to bring Ryo back into the team and had put in the request to find a new genin from the team. The Hokage was quick to find someone for Shigeru and he reacted with haste to evaluate his new genin. Shigeru was already at the Third Training Ground waiting for Wolf to arrive. He sat on one of the few boulders at the entrance eating a banana slowly, savoring its unique taste. Shigeru didn't really bother with making a full platter for breakfast since he never really had enough time to cook a meal, so he usually just grabs a banana and rushes out of his studio apartment to start off his busy day. After a brief period of waiting patiently, he saw someone coming towards the training ground from the corner of his eye. He didn't turn to face whoever was approaching the area and continued to eat his banana. The person walking towards the training ground would notice Shigeru wearing the standard jonin uniform for Konohagakure, but in addition to the uniform, he wore a light gray trench coat and dark gray fingerless gloves. Shigeru was slightly tanned and if his hair was a unique shade of pink and was also quite dull compared to most of the other members of the Haruno clan. He sat there with his legs crossed over one another and waited to see what the individual would do. - Heiwa: Wolf scouted the area of the Third Training Ground viewing it's scenic view. It's certain location provided firm and solid ground that was prime condition for earth type jutsus. The ground though tough, revealed small crack along the surfaces that narrowed to a point in a few inches to meters away depending on the crack within the earth surfaces you were focusing your attention upon at that time. Small craters roughly about 3 to 4 meters horizontally and 5 meters vertically were highly detectable within the battle torn earth. These craters littered the training ground with a thin coat of emerald green colored masking over them. It hid damaged of the surface that could have possibly endured over the many years of battles and training that occurred here. Wolf quietly kept his attention to his surroundings as he calmly approached them before remembering what his grandpa Nidaime stated " Wolf, you can be the most gifted shinobi in the world, but if you don't scout your area with such pin point accuracy it can be your down fall" Wolf slowly but surely made his way to the man positioned upon the boulders with the educated guess of this mysterious man being Shigeru Wolf yawned softly into his right hand to remove the sound that emitted from his mouth. Wolf could be detected as young man sporting a thick, armor infused (with specs of diamond), sleeved cut jacket. The colors could be interpreted as a dark black ( navy blue when reflecting off the sun) with a white, loose, and stitched fitted scarf sown upon the jackets upper shoulders that seemed to hang down upon his pecs (though sown at that location as well). A thin layer of thick tape laced around both Wolfs left and right arm. The tape began on Wolfs wrist and coiled around to his forearm where it rested. Upon his forehead was a tied Senju Emblem ( colored black) that flapped in the wind due to the excess amount left over when wrapped over his head. His lower have on the other hand contained a simple black and fitting pants and sandals that could be seen worn by many shinobi like himself.(rest can be noticed through his bio) Wolf would slide his right hand into the right pocket positioned up his right side hip. With a simple upward yank of his arm, Wolf would retract a 2 granola bars. He would toss them in the direction of the man resting upon the boulder not caring if he wants them or not as he seemed still hungry. With that done, Wolf would pass by him to continue the scouting process of his area "It's nice to meet you sir" Kare: Heiwa: Kare: Heiwa: Kare: Heiwa: Kare: Heiwa: Kare: Status Ongoing.